Part of Your World
by darkgirl11
Summary: Legend has it that in each body of water in every village, be it river or lake, hides a mermaid or merman. They lurk beneath the water, purifying and protecting it for the people of the village. Sasuke has never been one to believe in legends such as this but an encounter at night may change his mind. But what is Danzo planning? Sasusui some Kisame/Itachi Shino/Kiba & SOME SINGING!


_Part of Your World_

**Summary: Legend has it that in each body of water in every village, be it river or lake, hides a mermaid or merman. They lurk beneath the water, purifying and protecting it for the people of the village. Sasuke has never been one to believe in legends such as this but an encounter at night may change his mind. Sasusui some Kisame/Itachi Shinokiba and SOME SINGING**

Part of Your World

Legends and myths were nothing but legends and myths, they weren't real. Right? That's what Sasuke Uchiha thought. He never believed in that kind of stuff because it was all just nonsense to him. He paid no mind to it whereas others believed the legends one hundred percent. Sasuke had seen many things before so he should believe in the stories he hears but he doesn't. He has to see it with his own eyes or it isn't real.

Sasuke was walking back to his home with his brother, Itachi, and his brother's boyfriend, Kisame. I know what you're thinking, what are two members of the Akatsuki doing here and not being attacked? Well, Danzo's mission for Itachi was discovered before Sasuke made it to his brother so the two ended up not fighting at all. They had a family reunion before Itachi was able to come back to the Leaf, bringing his partner along with him.

Itachi and Kisame lived right next door to Sasuke, who lived alone. They were returning home after a mission, all three of them planning on getting some well needed rest until an energetic blond ran in front of them. Naruto was grinning ear to ear and was clearly excited about something. The three of them exchanged annoyed looks before asking in unison, "What is it Naruto?"

"Everyone's down by the river in the forest! You three should come!"

"Naruto we just-"

"Come on! It'll be fun and you can relax there!"

They didn't really have a choice, not when it came to Naruto, at least. He dragged the unwilling three with him across the bridge and into the forest. As they got closer to the river they could see many people from the village there relaxing by the water or splashing about in it. Kisame gave a worried look to Itachi, who just grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Sasuke looked at the pair, confused as to why Kisame was looking scared.

There were people in the water hitting a beach ball around while all the couples were relaxing in the sun trying to get tan. Itachi was never one for being around many people so he went over to a tree and sat in the shade with Kisame. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he was dragged over to the shore, where they sat on the bank. Kiba grinned as he turned up his radio to a song everyone loved.

_Can't swim so I took a boat,_

_To an island so remote,_

_Only Johnny Depp has ever been to it before._

_Stayed there till the air was clear,_

_I was bored and out of tears,_

_Then I saw you washed up on the shore._

Kiba jumped into the water, splashing both Sasuke and Naruto. The raven groaned and tried to squeeze the water out of his clothes while the blond just laughed and cheered with joy. Kiba swam over to his boyfriend, Shino, acting like a shark only to be met with no reaction from him when he grabbed at his ankles. Sasuke shook his head and smirked at the sight of Shino telling Kiba how childish he was.

_I offered you my coat,_

_Thank goodness love can float_

_Crazy how that shipwreck meant my ship was comin' in._

_We talked 'til the sun went down._

_Love on the Puget Sound._

_My treasure map was on your skin._

Sasuke managed to get his clothes relatively dry before he looked over his shoulder at his brother and the shark man. He watched how Kisame was barely able to keep still and he looked like he was talking a mile a minute but somehow Itachi was able to listen. Itachi looked over at his brother before he nudged Kisame, whispering something in his ear that had managed to get the blue man to sit still.

_Beauty in the water,_

_Angel on the beach._

_Ocean's daughter._

_I thought love was out of reach_

_'Til I got her._

_Had I known it could come true?_

_I would have wished in '92_

_For a mermaid just like you, whoa,_

_Just like you, whoa._

The young raven was awfully curious as to why Kisame was acting this way all of a sudden. He was about to go over and confront them on the matter until something caught his eye in the water. He only got a glimpse of it because it was moving so fast but all he managed to see were two purple dots. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, trying to tell himself that it was probably just some fish. Nothing to worry too much about.

_Sharks green with envy, _

_They wonder what you see in me._

_Funny but sometimes can't help but wonder that as well._

_Now life is a holiday, _

_Making up for the years I paid._

_The way to this heavenly bay it went through hell._

The Uchiha looked at Naruto, it seemed that he didn't notice the purple fish at all. But, then again, this is Naruto we're talking about. Sasuke didn't really expect the blond to notice something like that. He sighed before he looked over at his brother and Kisame again. The blue man was moving more and it looked like he was ready to get out of there. Itachi's eyes held worry for the man but was trying to reassure him everything was okay.

_Beauty in the water,_

_Angel on the beach._

_Ocean's daughter. _

_I thought love was out of reach_

_'Til I got her._

_Had I known it could come true?_

_I would have wished in '92_

_For a mermaid just like you, whoa,_

_Just like you, whoa._

Naruto looked at his friend, wondering why he was being more quiet than usual. He was also wondering why he was constantly looking back at Itachi and Kisame. When the blond looked back himself, he gasped at the sight of Kisame standing up and pulling on the raven. He didn't care at that point if he was making a scene, you could tell he wanted to leave but Itachi wasn't showing any signs of leaving anytime soon.

_Rescued you by the banyan tree,_

_All the girlfish in the sea,_

_Couldn't hold a candle to you,_

_They don't have a handle on you,_

_They don't have a scandal on you,_

_I love Ecco Sandals on you._

_Saving me was B-I-G,_

_All the boyfish in the sea,_

_They all wish that they could be me._

The fox boy was just about to get up to try to help Kisame when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He gazed at the hand before looking towards his friend. The Uchiha's face was serious yet calm. Naruto looked into the other's eyes before giving a small smile and nodding. They didn't even need to speak to know that both of the Uchiha's would handle the situation one way or another.

_Can't swim so I took a boat,_

_To an island so remote,_

_Only Johnny Depp has ever been to it before…_

Just then, there was a strong current but none of the people even noticed or cared. But Sasuke noticed and that means if he had noticed then so did Kisame. Naruto seemed to have seen it too and even he knew it wasn't normal for the current to just randomly get stronger. It was almost as if the river was trying to get the people out of the water. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the thought.

_Beauty in the water,_

_Angel on the beach._

_Ocean's daughter._

_I thought love was out of reach_

_'Til I got her._

_Had I known it could come true?_

_I would have wished in '92_

_For a mermaid just like you, whoa,_

_Just like you, whoa._

_Just like you, whoa._

_Just like you, whoa._

As soon as the song finished, Sasuke turned to see Kisame walking away fast. Itachi was chasing after him, yelling his name as he did so. Sasuke looked towards his friend and nodded before getting up and following the pair. He wanted answers for Kisame's strange behavior and he wanted those answers now.

He followed the duo back to their house and barged right in without knocking. The young raven haired boy narrowed his eyes at Kisame and stated, "I want to know why and I want to know _now_." Kisame gave a fake grin as he questioned, "Why, whatever do you mean, my dear Sasuke? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Give it a rest, Kisame. Just tell him. I want to know as well."

"_He_ was there. I'm sure of it."

"What do you mean? Who was there?"

"The merman of this village."

The two brothers looked at each other, dumbfounded by the answer. Kisame looked at them and rolled his eyes grumbling, "I wouldn't expect you two to understand. It's a fish thing so you two little guppies wouldn't know anything about it, let alone believe in the legend because it's all just nonsense to you Uchiha's. Got to see it for your own eyes, don't you?"

They rolled their eyes before the younger brother demanded, "Humor me with this legend." The shark man put his sword against the wall before saying, "Legend has it that a merman or mermaid protects each village's water, whether it be a river or a lake. They have been spotted since the dawn of time. They are rare to spot but have been said to have been mostly seen at night since no one is around."

"The mermen and mermaids purify our water, how else do you think we're still able to drink the water since we pollute it so much? We once have tried to capture them, thinking they were dangerous, but they have never been caught before. Legend has it that once a merman or mermaid falls in love with a villager, the water supply will forever be pure without the merman or mermaid guarding the water no matter what happens to it."

"Now, these merpeople aren't supposed to come into contact with people due to the fear of corrupt people taking advantage of their power or being captured by a rival village to kill off another village. These merpeople are said to be immortal and if they fall in love, they can make their lover immortal as well so they won't have to be lonely anymore. But, there's something else…"

"Each village has a merman or mermaid, there isn't a village out there in the ninja world without one. Heck, they can be found in a well if that's how a village gets water. But I wouldn't go out looking for them because some of them are nothing but trouble. The one here may be just that after what happened by the river. If he's who I'm thinking of then he might not appreciate everyone in the river because I can guarantee you that that river will need some purifying."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kisame again before asking, "And why should I believe any of this." Kisame grinned again, sharp teeth showing, before chuckling, "And how do you think _I'm_ here, Sasuke?" Both of the Uchiha's eyes widened at the answer. Why hadn't they thought of that before? I mean, he was basically a walking fish with those gills on his face.

"H-How?"

"Why do you think Kirigakure's water is always pure?"

"Did you… fall in love with a mermaid?"

"Oh goodness no! My mother fell in love with a blue merman."

Itachi gave his boyfriend a questioning look, "Then no one guards the water there anymore?" Kisame's gaze fell upon the older Uchiha as he answered, "Actually, a merman does guard the water still since the village isn't, shall we say, the nicest. He only protects enemies from coming into or out of Kirigakure. This merman is vicious, he has never been seen before but he tears people to shreds."

Sasuke had heard enough, he was going to see if this merman and mermaid stuff was real. Without saying a word, he walked out of the house. Kisame was about to follow when a cold hand grabbed his wrist. The shark man looked down at his lover, who simply stated, "There is no stopping him now, Kisame. Let him do what he wants."

"Yeah, but this merman is brothers with the one from Kirigakure…"

_**That Night….**_

Sasuke was hiding in the bushes, stalking the water for anything. He had been there for three hours now and had seen nothing. He was growing tired and was wondering if this was even worth it at this point. He was about to get up and leave when he heard an annoyed voice say, "Are you kidding me? These humans are so filthy just throwing all their trash in the water like it won't pollute it."

The raven didn't see anyone there and he didn't see anything in the water. His eyes widened as he saw the water start to glow. All the trash glowed until it, suddenly, just disappeared. Sasuke blinked a few times at the sight, who was doing this? He looked around as he heard the voice complain, "Don't they know not to just throw their trash in the water? But no, let's just throw it in the water anyways! Do they even wonder how they can still drink this? Ungrateful bastards."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw a person emerge from the water. The male was utterly beautiful in Sasuke's eyes. He had white hair with bangs that would cover his eyes from time to time. His eyes, _oh_, his eyes. They were such a pretty shade of purple and his teeth were sharp like Kisame's but one tooth refused to go unnoticed so it poked out. He had such a godlike beauty and Sasuke needed to make him his.

"Ay, you creeping in the bushes, come out here."

"W-What? H-how did you know?"

"I wasn't born yesterday, kid, I know when I'm being watched."

"Who are you?"

The merman grinned as Sasuke showed himself, "Name's Suigetsu, I'm the merman of this village. So, who might you be?" The raven made sure not to get too close, not knowing what this merman's intentions were, but answered, "Sasuke Uchiha, a shinobi of this village. I have questions for you and you will answer them."

Suigetsu just laughed before water shot out at Sasuke and grabbed him, holding him in place. He struggled against the water and gasped when he felt a wet finger to his head. Suigetsu's hand was in the shape of a gun and his eyes narrowed as he hissed, "Let's get one thing straight here, you threaten me and I can poison your water so fast it could make your head spin, got it?"

Sasuke, stubborn as always, refused to answer him. Suigetsu glared at him as he kept talking, "I don't show myself around people and when I do they don't live very long so you might as well consider yourself lucky you're still breathing. But, I've been feeling a little lonely lately and maybe you could provide me with some company. How about this, I'll make you a deal, Sasuke."

"What do you want?"

"You come see me every now and then and I'll answer your questions."

"… fine."

"Good, now what do you want to know?"

Sasuke felt himself being released from the water and when he looked behind him, Suigetsu was gone. He looked to the river to find the merman in the water but lying in the shallow end with his elbows in the sand, hands under his chin for support. Sasuke's eyes were fixed on the light blue tail that was moving back and forth ever so slightly. It looked beautiful and he wondered if it would feel smooth or slimy.

He focused back on the grinning face before asking, "How long have you been here? How did you get here?" The merman smirked, "I've been here since as long as I can remember. Got to witness that giant fox attack a few years back, crazy shit went down when that thing was here. How did I get here? Well, I don't truly know. I only remember being in an egg and someone telling me I had to protect you humans."

Satisfied with the answer, Sasuke moved on, "Are there more of you?" Suigetsu grinned and instantly went to talking about the others, "Of course! I know all the merpeople guarding the villages! My brother, Mangetsu, protects Kirigakure! Don't know why since the water's already pure but I guess he just likes protecting the village and tearing people apart like me. There's a bitch of a mermaid, Karin, at Kusagakure and this weird merman, Juugo, at Otogakure. But, those are the ones I mainly associate with."

The human narrowed his eyes at the merman, "How do you know these other merpeople? You can't leave, can you?" Suigetsu smirked as he turned his tail into water and then the rest of him phased into water as well. Sasuke jumped back as the form of man appeared before him but the man was completely transparent and made of water. Two purple eyes formed and soon enough there were razor sharp teeth grinning back at him.

Sasuke walked over and reached a hand out to touch Suigetsu's arm, but his hand went right through him. The merman chuckled, "If I ever need to get out of the water and go somewhere, this is how I do it." Suigetsu sighed, "I'm only somewhat like you when I'm in my natural form. I'd love to be like you one day but, sadly, that can never happen. This is as close as I'll ever get to being like you."

Sasuke looked away, actually feeling sorry for someone other than himself for once. He wondered if Suigetsu knew that if he fell in love with a human he could be like him but then he realized that if Suigetsu knew about the pure water in Kirigakure then he must know how it happened. He sighed as well and watched as the water figure walked back over to the water and sat down.

"I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. I shouldn't be but I am."

"…"

"I guess it's easier to tell a stranger things like this, eh?"

"…"

Suigetsu threw his head back and laughed before he smiled, "You're not much of a talker, are you, Sasuke?" The Uchiha smirked, he couldn't believe it but he was actually enjoying his company with the merman. He looked at the water form of Suigetsu before walking over and sitting next to him. He looked at the water, sparkling in the moonlight, before saying with the tiniest smile, "No, but for you, I could be."

A smirk etched itself on the white haired kid's face before he, too, focused his eyes on the water. He took his eyes off the water for a moment to ask, "So, what about you? You know some things about me so tell me about yourself. You say you're a shinobi so that must mean you have friends or family or something. So what about you, Sasuke? What are your friends and family like?"

Onyx eyes shifted to the face of his newly found friend as he answered emotionlessly, "My friends are similar to your Juugo and Karin. Naruto is always claiming he'll be Hokage with this annoying smile on his face. And Sakura, this pink haired bimbo, follows me around with some blond named Ino. They claim to love me but I have no interest in them at all. As for my other _friends_…"

Suigetsu leaned towards the other, showing his interest, before the raven continued, "Shikamaru is as lazy as they come but he's smart. Choji is fat but never say that to his face. Neji is an arrogant asshole and Tenten keeps Rock Lee under control because he's too enthusiastic about everything. Hinata is afraid of her own shadow. Shino and Kiba are madly in love so they're too busy with each other. And Sai is emotionless… I don't know if I like him or not, yet."

"What about your family?" questioned the curious merman.

"My family," he started, "is dead. My older brother, Itachi, terminated them." Suigetsu was taken back, "B-But why did he do that?" Sasuke looked away as he explained, "He was given a mission by a man named Danzo, the same man who made Sai an emotionless pain in the neck. He didn't kill me, though. I made it my mission to destroy Itachi until I learned the truth. He lives in the village now with his boyfriend, Kisame."

Suigetsu's eyes widened after hearing Kisame's name. The merman grinned as he asked, "Kisame? The blue shark man, right?" The other looked at the merman and nodded. Suigetsu laughed before he said, "Oh, man! Get that guy down here! It's been too long since I've seen him. And you say he's been tied down to your brother, now? He must have been the long haired guy who was keeping Kisame from running away."

"Why was Kisame trying to get away from you?"

"It's kind of a fish thing. Asserting dominance over territory and whatnot."

"Have you always been here?"

The merman took a deep breath before confessing, "No, I was actually hatched in Kirigakure with my older brother. I was too weak when I was born, though. Mangetsu couldn't care for me and protect the village. One day, I passed out and when I woke up I was here. Someone told me I had to protect this village and I never questioned it because whoever told me that had to have saved my life. This happened so long ago I can't even remember who said it."

Suddenly, the water body Suigetsu had been using started quivering until it popped like a bubble. The figure disappeared and the water used to make the body slithered back into the river. Suigetsu started to appear in the water in his merman form, the tail returning in a matter of seconds. He swam around in the water for a bit before swimming in front of Sasuke to say, "Sorry about that if I got you wet. I can only stay like that for so long. If I stay out too long the water is vulnerable."

Sasuke nodded before asking, "What are your abilities? Do you know ninjutsu or anything?" The white haired male smirked, "I have a liquefaction ability, only my brother and I have it though. I can turn into water at any time I want but if I were human, I guess I would have to drink a lot of water to be able to do it. I know taijutsu and kenjutsu. If you know Zabuza, then you may know the sword I have of his…"

Out of the water appeared Zabuza's sword, still in perfect condition. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of it before he questioned, "How did you get it if you can't leave the water for long?" Suigetsu grabbed the sword's handle and answered as he looked it over, "Zabuza made a deal with Mangetsu that he could live if he gave my brother the sword for me. The guy who brought the sword didn't exactly leave in one piece or at all. I enjoy cutting people, you know."

"Hn."

"You know, you're not bad to talk to when you actually say something."

"…I suppose you aren't bad either."

"You should get going. Your brother and Kisame might worry."

He nodded but just as he was going to leave, he felt a wet hand grab his wrist. He looked into the purple eyes and felt his heart flutter around. He cursed himself mentally for already having feelings for the merman. Suigetsu's eyes pleaded with him as the merman asked, "Will you come see me again? I don't want to have to come out and find you and kill you, you know… I'd like to see you again."

The last part came out in a mumble but Sasuke was able to hear it. He smirked to himself, so Suigetsu was developing feelings for him as well? Maybe he could finally free the merman in a matter of time. Wait, was he really going to do that for someone he just met? A merman for that matter, too. He closed his eyes before opening them and seeing that beautiful face, worry present in his eyes. Yes, he would fall in love with him or die trying.

"You'll see me again, don't worry, Suigetsu."

The merman smiled before releasing the Uchiha and watching as he walked away. He knew he would see him again. Once the raven was out of sight, he merged with the water and flowed to the river that surrounded the village. He poked his head out of the water to look at all the stars in the sky. He smiled to himself as he heard the laughter of people. Little things like that made him happy to protect the village.

Sasuke barged into Itachi and Kisame's house, not even bothering to knock. Kisame rolled his eyes from behind the newspaper he was reading and Itachi sighed from the living room. The pair joined in front of the younger Uchiha, waiting for him to say whatever it is that couldn't wait until morning. Sasuke eyed them for a moment before he stated, "I met him, Suigetsu, the merman."

A grin broke out on Kisame's blue face as he asked, "Suigetsu, eh? Is he still a murderous little asshole?" Sasuke smirked, so Kisame did know the merman here. He nodded back, causing Kisame to chuckle, "Well, then I'll have to pay him a visit sometime. Though, I'm surprised he didn't kill you as soon as he knew you were there. He must have wanted to see who he was going to kill but then saw you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You two are destined to fall in love!" The shark man joked.

"I know."

"W-What?"

Sasuke's smirk vanished from his face as he stated, "I want to fall in love with him. Not only for what he can do for the village but for what he can do for me as well. I want to fall in love with him and I will. He will be mine until the end of time and no one will take him from me. He will be mine." Kisame and Itachi looked to each other before sighing. Sasuke was serious so that means it was going to happen one way or another.

The younger ninja turned and walked out of the house, not allowing them to say anything in return to his statement. Kisame looked down at his lover, "You're not really going to let him fall in love with a merman, are you?" Itachi shrugged and turned to walk up the stairs while saying, "The heart wants what it wants, Kisame. Don't try to stop him from being an idiot and falling in love with a fish."

"You're ri-HEY! I'm part fish!"

_**A Few Weeks Later….**_

After weeks of meeting with Suigetsu, Sasuke had realized that his attraction for the other male was growing stronger. He wanted to call it love but he wasn't sure if it was since he had never fallen in love before. He was almost pretty sure that Suigetsu was in love with him since he was less of an asshole and would always blush around the Uchiha. Today, Sasuke was going to try to help Suigetsu remember his childhood by bringing some toys from when he was young.

He dropped his bag of toys on the ground and called, "Suigetsu, come out!" As if on cue, the white haired male emerged from the water, grinning as always. He rested his elbows in the sand in the shallow end as he looked at the bag and asked, "What's with the bag, Sasuke? Are you going somewhere? If you are, can I come? No, wait I can't well, not really. I can give you some healing water if you need some but-"

"Suigetsu," he cut the merman off, "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. You need to protect this village and you can't do it if you go running off with me. You wouldn't be able to last long out of the water anyways. But, in this bag are things from my past that I want to show you. I know you don't remember your childhood or much about your past as a young merman, but here's to hoping something sparks a memory in your mind."

Sasuke handed the merman miniature toys but the thing that interested him the most was a music box. Inside it there were peopling dancing around in a ballroom. He looked at it in awe and smiled slightly at the design around the box. Sasuke had stopped taking out the toys and was now watching as Suigetsu twisted the knob that would start the music. As soon as the merman heard the music, he froze. He knew this song. He had heard it before!

"Suigetsu? Suigetsu, are you alright?"

Someone had sang this song to him before, he was sure of it! The merman watched the dancing figures as he sang with the music, _"Dancing bears, painted wings… things I almost remember. And a song someone sings once upon a December."_ He smiled as he twirled around in the water with the box singing, _"Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory."_

Sasuke stared in awe at the fact that Suigetsu was remembering something from his past. He smiled as he saw the twirling merman had started to hum. Suigetsu stopped twirling and looked up at Sasuke, _"Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory… far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember… things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember…"_

"_And a song someone sings once upon a December…"_

Suigetsu put the music box down and continued to hum and twirl around in the water, occasionally singing some lyrics with a smile. Sasuke couldn't help but let out a real smile watching him. Seeing Suigetsu happy made him happy and he was just about to tell the merman that when he heard a familiar voice call, "SASUKE! SASUKE YOU HERE? COME ON, TEME, TIME FOR RAMEN! YOU PROMISED!"

The raven quickly gathered up all the toys into his bag but allowed Suigetsu to keep the music box. Suigetsu grinned at the other, "Who's that? Your boyfriend?" He really wished that it wasn't his boyfriend. Sasuke being with someone other than him made his heart hurt. The Uchiha put his backpack on before saying as he walked by the merman, "He's not the one I want… I'll be back soon, Sui."

"Sui?" He questioned aloud.

He smirked to himself as he saw that Sasuke was gone. He liked the nickname he got. He reached for the music box but then he heard footsteps coming his way. He gasped and hid back into the river, not wanting to be seen in case it wasn't Sasuke. He hid further into the water as he saw an old man with a bandage over his right eye walk over to the river. The old man took another step and accidentally kicked the music box a bit.

Suigetsu wanted to chop the man's hand off for picking up the music box, but he knew he couldn't show himself. The man looked directly at Suigetsu as he said, "I know you're in there, merman. You will show yourself to me, one way or another. You will belong to me and you will help me rule this village. You will, or your precious Sasuke will die at my hands." Suigetsu gasped, bubbles popping at the surface.

The man smirked at the sight of the bubbles and turned to walk away. He said over his shoulder, "I will be back later today with some… insurance, if you will. If you do not show yourself to me at that time , well, then you know what will happen to your little lover, don't you? You will belong to me whether you like it or not."

Suigetsu grit his teeth as he watched the old man walk away with the music box in hand. When he was sure the man was gone, he poked his head out of the water. He glared at where the man had come from before swimming down to the river that surrounded the village. He was on a hunt for Sasuke but he knew it was pointless. The chances of Sasuke being around the river right now were slim to none since he knew the Uchiha would be getting ramen.

He sighed and sunk to the bottom of the river, wallowing in self-pity. He felt tears in his eyes but when they came out, they were swallowed up by the river. He cried under the water, "Now I know how Ariel felt… always wanting to be a part of their world… fucking cursed merman. How can I protect this village when I can't even protect the one person who actually meant something to me."

The merman looked up at the clouds from the bottom of the river. He heard clouded laughter and immediately wanted to splash whoever was happy. He pushed his hands forward and watched as a wave of water hit whoever was laughing, causing a smirk to appear on the merman's face. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice making fun of whoever got splashed. Then, he saw the face he loved so much looking into the river.

Suigetsu smiled and made the water go out and grab him, pulling Sasuke in the water with him. He swam up from the bottom of the river and to the male treading water. Sasuke coughed up water before he found himself being pulling under the bridge so they wouldn't be seen. Sasuke was about to say something when two arms latched themselves around his neck. Suigetsu held onto him tighter as he whispered, "I was so worried about you."

"Suigetsu, what's wrong?"

"Some old man is looking for you! Bandage over his eye and old as shit."

"Danzo…" Sasuke growled.

"He's looking for you, Sasuke! He wants to use you to get me to come out!"

The Uchiha gasped, now he understood why Suigetsu was hugging him and wouldn't let him go. He was scared for the both of them. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the merman's waist, feeling the smooth tail while doing so. Suigetsu pulled away and looked into those onyx eyes he had fallen in love with. Sasuke whispered, "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you. I'll do whatever I can to protect you."

They moved closer to each other, lips almost touching as Sasuke murmured, "You are the most important person in my life, Sui. I'll protect you until the day I die." Suigetsu's eyes closed as he felt a warm pair of lips on his. Sasuke closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Finally, they had kissed but they still needed to confess their love for each other for the water to become pure forever.

When they pulled away, they both opened their eyes and smiled at each other. But then, Suigetsu let out a moan as he felt Sasuke kissing his neck and leaving a red mark on his neck. When Sasuke pulled away, he smirked at the blushing merman in front of him. Sasuke kissed the mark he had left before saying into Suigetsu's neck, "You belong to me now and me alone, understand?"

He felt the other male nod his head before he moved up and kissed him again. When they pulled away, Sasuke stated, "I'm going to get Itachi and Kisame so we can finally take down Danzo." Suigetsu gasped and hugged Sasuke before saying softly, "Please, just come back to me in one piece. I don't think I could ever live without you, Sasuke, so please, just be okay and come back to me. Don't die."

The Uchiha smiled and kissed the merman's head. He felt Suigetsu's grip tighten before he was released from the hug. Sasuke kissed his forehead before he felt water lift him up to the sidewalk. He looked down to see Suigetsu smiling up at him before he gave a slight wave and walked away. The merman let out a love-filled sigh before he turned into water and flowed back to the river in the forest.

When he got back to his usual spot, he heard footsteps coming his way. He hid to the deepest part of the river before he gasped at the sight before him: Danzo with his men holding a fighting Sasuke. The old man smirked before he threatened, "If you don't show yourself and come with me then Sasuke here…" Sasuke was thrown to his knees and a kunai was held under his throat, "won't live to see another day."

Just as the knife was going to cut Sasuke, everyone gasped as a male figure made of water came out. Two purple eyes opened and razor sharp teeth appeared. Danzo stared at the form in awe before more of his men came into the open area carrying a large capsule full of water. Suigetsu looked at it and growled, "You let Sasuke go and then I'll get in there. I don't trust you enough to get in there first."

Danzo nodded at one of the men holding Sasuke and the raven was released and thrown to the water figure. But when Suigetsu had Sasuke, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Suigetsu's eyes widened, he had been tricked! Before he could make it back to the river, he felt a lightning coated sword stab him from behind. He let out a blood curdling scream, that echoed throughout the forest, before he collapsed on the ground.

Suigetsu opened his eyes before reaching out a water hand towards the water, a last stitch effort to be reunited with the purified water. Just as he was about to touch it, he was grabbed and tossed into the capsule. He looked up and watched as the capsule was closed and locked. He merged with the water so he couldn't be seen by anyone but the water was so filthy it pained him to be in there with it. He tried to purify it but he was too weak to fix it.

"We have what we came for so let us go to the Hokage." Danzo smirked as they left.

Sasuke was on his way back to the river with Itachi and Kisame in tow, unable to find Danzo in the village. He walked over to the river and called out, "Suigetsu! Come out, it's me!" But there was no answer, no mischievous laughter or water splashing. Come to think of it, the water didn't have that sparkle it used to. No, the water looked dull and lifeless, which caused Kisame to gasp, "He's gone… no this isn't good…"

Itachi looked towards his lover before asking, "What's wrong?" Sasuke dropped to his knees before the water as Kisame explained, "Without Suigetsu here to purify the water, it's only a matter of time before it becomes polluted and undrinkable! Suigetsu protects these waters and without him, we'll all die. We don't have much time before they both die."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder as he hissed, "Both? What do you mean by _both_?" The swordsman sighed before he clarified, "Suigetsu and the water are connected, they always will be. As long as he is in the village's water, he's immortal. But if he's out of the water for too long, he will cease to exist and this village will perish. The water will turn black and poisonous without Suigetsu and he will die without the water. We have to get him back into the water."

The three of them ran out of the forest, somewhat panicking to find Suigetsu. In their struggle to find Suigetsu, they ran into Kiba and Shino. Sasuke instantly grabbed the collar of Kiba's shirt and growled, "Find Danzo, now!" But that didn't fly well with Shino, who pushed Sasuke off of his boyfriend before stating, "He went to the Hokage's building with a capsule of water… said something about a surprise for the village."

The trio growled before running off to try to beat Danzo to the Hokage. Shino wrapped an arm around Kiba's waist protectively before asking, "I don't like the way he touched you but, should we go after them? They seemed to be in a hurry and my insects suspect something is off about the village." The dog-nin nodded and the duo ran off in the direction of the three that were just with them.

Once the three got to Tsunade's office, they found that it was empty but there was a hole in the ceiling leading to the top. They jumped through the hole to find Tsunade breathing deeply and glaring at the man standing beside the capsule. Sasuke ran in front of Tsunade with Itachi and Kisame beside him. Before the woman could say anything, the Uchiha cut her to it, "Give him back, _now_. I'm not afraid to kill you, Danzo."

Sasuke could hear a faint, "S-Sasuke…" from the capsule, making his blood boil in rage. The voice sounded so weak, so helpless and scared. Suigetsu needed him and he wasn't there for him. He grit his teeth, more mad at himself for not protecting Suigetsu like he said he would. Both Uchiha's activated their Sharingan while Kisame got his sword out, ready to kill the man before them.

"You won't leave here alive, Danzo. You've gotten away with too much."

"You cannot stop me, not when I have him in my possession."

"You won't have him for long."

"Ah, but, Sasuke, you don't understand what this capsule can do."

Danzo pulled out a remote from his sleeve and pressed a button, causing electricity to flow into the water. They heard a scream emit from the capsule, the electricity showed the form of Suigetsu. Sasuke instantly ran forward until water blasted from the capsule at knocked him back into Itachi. The older Uchiha helped Sasuke back to his feet before hissing, "I don't like how he's treating Suigetsu either, Sasuke."

"That makes three of us." Said Kisame.

"Actually," a feminine voice said, "that makes six of us." Sasuke turned to see Tsunade, Kiba, and Shino ready to help them fight and get Suigetsu back. He smirked and nodded at them, his way of thanking them without having to say it. Kisame looked at the remote in Danzo's hand before stating, "We need to get that remote out of his hand so we can get Suigetsu out of there and into the village's water."

Kiba grinned, fangs showing, as he exclaimed, "Leave that to me and Shino! You guys just keep him busy!" The four ninja nodded before all running at the old man, who shocked Suigetsu again to get water to fly at them. While Danzo was focused on keeping the four of them away, he didn't notice the insects crawling all over his clothes. Kiba tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to gasp and turn in time to get punched in the face.

He flew forward, still shocking Suigetsu to keep them away from him. When he got back up, he walked back over to the capsule. He looked into it and saw tired purple eyes looking back at him with a weak glare. He smirked as he shocked the merman again, causing water to capture the five ninja fighting him and envelope them in water bubbles. As they struggled to catch their breath, Danzo laughed, "You fools really thought you could stop me when I have him! One of the most powerful water style users of all time!"

"Actually, we will defeat you." A chillingly quiet voice responded.

Danzo gasped as he turned around to see bugs flying all around Shino. Just as he was about to use the remote, he found that he couldn't move his arm or hand because there were bugs all over him restricting his movements. How could he have not noticed? He cursed under his breath, irritated with himself for not feeling the bugs all over him. He glared at the ninja before him, he was at the other's mercy.

Shino walked over in front of the man before he ripped the remote out of his bug covered hand. Shino pressed a button, opening the capsule and causing his friends to be free of the water bubbles. He heard a faint "Thank you" from inside the tank and nodded back, his own way of saying 'you're welcome.' Shino looked at the old man before he stated, "My insects will eat you alive from the outside in. It's actually rather painful so enjoy it."

When Sasuke and the others caught their breath, they ran to the capsule and picked it up to carry it back to the river. Shino stayed behind to make sure the insects did their job while the others sprinted away. Once they were in the forest, they dumped the water into the murky water. Sasuke dropped to his knees beside the water, waiting for Suigetsu's face to appear and squirt water at him.

Kisame threw the capsule aside and got down next to the young Uchiha. He put a hand on his shoulder, waiting as well to see the merman. They waited a while, but nothing was happening. The water wasn't being fixed and Suigetsu had not shown himself yet. Sasuke slammed a fist on the ground, "We were too late… we didn't get to him in time… I wasn't there for him when I said I would protect him… now I'll never get to tell him that I love him."

Sasuke looked away, shoulders shaking as if he was going to cry. But then, the water started to glow, causing him to look at it in awe. He smiled as he saw the water start to purify and sparkle like it used to. The water was flowing right again and everyone smiled as the life seemed to return to the water. Tsunade was never really one for myths in legends but after seeing the water glow and return to normal, she guessed she could start believing.

"Suigetsu, come out! It's me!" Called Sasuke.

He heard familiar laughter before a merman flipped out of the water and splashed everyone when he landed back in the water. Sasuke didn't care if he got wet, all that mattered to him was the merman as he ran into the water and wrapped his arms around his waist. Suigetsu's arms wrapped around his neck before he asked quietly, "Did you really mean it when you said you love me?"

He nodded and smiled at the grin that found its way upon Suigetsu's face. He held onto Sasuke tighter as he confessed, "I love you, too, Sasuke." The water started to glow around them as they locked lips and kissed. As the water glowed, it was starting to change Suigetsu. He lost his tail and received legs. When they pulled away Suigetsu looked down to see that his tail was gone and he had legs covered by a blue pair of pants, the same color his tail was.

Sasuke looked down as well, still smiling as he saw Suigetsu laugh at his new found pair of legs. He grabbed Sasuke's hands and pulled him out of the water, surprising the other at how good he was having legs. They looked at the water, it would forever be pure now that they had fallen in love with each other. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Suigetsu's waist and pulled the other to his chest so he could kiss his head, earning a giggle from the white haired male.

Kisame grinned as he did the same with Itachi, who just let it happen. Tsunade walked over to Suigetsu and gave him a warm smile as she said, "I have to thank you for keeping this village's water pure and for protecting us. We all owe you so much so if there is ever anything I can do for you, just name it and I'll do my best to make it happen, sweetie." He looked at Sasuke and then back to her before stating softly, "I want to stay here with him."

She nodded and continued to smile as she said, "You are a citizen of the Leaf from here on out! If you want, you can go on missions and continue to protect this village. You're a water style shinobi and I would love to have you out there keeping us safe and helping other villages. Would you like that?" Suigetsu grinned and nodded his head vigorously, he wanted to cut people and keep protecting the village.

Tsunade grinned before walking away saying, "I'll get you signed in now!" Kisame walked over with Itachi and asked with a grin, "You remember me, don't you, child?" Suigetsu replicated Kisame's smirk as he chuckled, "How could I ever forget you, Kisame? I have wanted your sword since the second I saw it but I suppose I can let you keep yours since I now have Zabuza's and Sasuke."

"And where is Zabuza's sword?"

Suigetsu smirked before he walked over to the river and reached his hand in the water, looking for his sword. Sasuke shook his head with a smile, "Sui, you aren't a merman anymore. You can't just reach your hand in the water and expect-" He was cut off due to the fact that Suigetsu had pulled his sword out of the water laughing, "You were saying, Sasuke? Once connected with the water, always connected."

The ex-merman stabbed the sword into the ground and looked at Kisame, "You want to duel sometime, old man?" The shark man bellowed happily, "Are you really calling me old? How old are you? You've been around forever!" Suigetsu blushed in embarrassment, he had actually forgotten he was _much_ older than everyone here because he could not age anymore so he would look like this forever.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before asking, "Am I going to be immortal with you, now?" Suigetsu looked away nervously before answering, "Only if you want to." The younger Uchiha moved a hand under the white haired male's chin, causing purple eyes to make contact with onyx ones. Sasuke moved closer so that their lips were almost touching, "You're the only one I would want to spend an eternity with."

"Are you sure? Sasuke, there's no turning back after it happens."

"I'm positive."

"I can get annoying, you know."

"I'm well aware. Now just do it."

Suigetsu looked at Kisame, who nodded, before he closed his eyes and put his hands on Sasuke's face. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing, along with his skin. Sasuke just put a hand on Suigetsu's hip before grabbing Itachi's hand with his own. The glow enveloped Sasuke and then moved to Itachi, who grabbed onto Kisame. Soon, they were all glowing but then it just disappeared and Suigetsu fell into Sasuke, who wrapped both arms around him to catch him.

Sasuke kissed his head, asking into the white hair, "Did it work?" Suigetsu was breathing heavily but managed to get out a nod. Kisame grabbed his sword and stabbed himself with it. Itachi and Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of blood pouring out of the wound but then when he pulled the sword out, the wound was healing. Kisame grinned and chuckled, "Well, well, now we're all like Hidan and Kakuzu, the Zombie Combo is now in the Leaf."

Itachi rolled his eyes before grabbing Kisame's hand, "Let's go home, Kisame, I'm missing Jersey Shore…" Kisame shrugged before he put his sword away and walked back home with his lover. Once Suigetsu's breathing was better, he looked at Sasuke and hugged him again. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around the slim waist before stating, "You're coming home with me, Suigetsu. I'll be your new home."

"Finally," Suigetsu started, "I have a place to call my own. I have _someone_ to call my own. You don't even know how happy you've made me Sasuke." He pulled away and looked into those dark eyes before continuing, "I never thought that I would be able to find someone, let alone fall in love with them. But now, because of you, I can always be there for you and love you. I can finally be a part of your world with you. I love you, Sasuke."

The raven rested his forehead against the smaller males as he said his own words of love and emotion, "I promise that until the end of time, I will never stop loving you. You make me happy and I will not rest until that smile or that grin is on your face almost 24/7 forever. Just like I'm your home, you're mine and you always will be. I'll love you until the end of time, Sui baby. Just me and you for eternity… and Itachi and Kisame too but you get the idea…"

"That sounds perfect to me."

**AND END! I had an idea to write about a merman Suigetsu since, well, no one else has and I felt like there should be more! Suigetsu is already, like, one with water so it only seemed right to make him a merman, you know? Well, here it is! I hope everyone liked it and I'm sorry for any mistakes in it! Also, I apologize if no one likes singing but that's how I write! Also, I apologize if anyone is out of character! Sorry, I tried but I always make Sasuke somewhat sweeter in my fics!**

_And for the songs: "__Mermaid__" by __Train__ &amp; "__Once Upon a December__" from the movie __Anastasia__. _

_**Don't forget to review, favorite, &amp; follow if you liked it! Thanks for everything!**_


End file.
